


Surfer boy and surfer girl

by Lia_was_here



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt JJ (Outer Banks), JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Better, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Happiness, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs Love, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Luke Maybank Being an Asshole, Luke Maybank's A+ Parenting, Protect JJ (Outer Banks), Sad JJ (Outer Banks)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here
Summary: Jj maybank x reader.In which, she calls him a bunch of nicknames and he melts.<3
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ (Outer Banks)/You
Kudos: 36





	Surfer boy and surfer girl

You had alot of nicknames for your bestfriend. 

Some you have used since you were kids and some rather new ones.

You would always call him by all of them when you wanted something because even though he pretended like it was nothing, he loved it.

His favorite nickname by far was 'surfer boy'. Because it was the first thing you had ever called him.

He first heard it one day when he was at the beach, 14 years old and already the best surfer on the island. 

He was there with his bestfriend, John B.

They had been there all day, practising moves that had the other people on the beach, tourist families and locals, staring at Jj with awe.

He was a little bit intimidated by the stares and he feared messing up when alot of people were watching, but he continued, riding the waves like his life depended on it.

He loved surfing.

On that particular day though, there was another outstandingly good surfer, a girl.

She was just as good as him, maybe even better.

She was attractive too, and Jj was fourteen, so he couldn't really pull his eyes off of her, so he stared until his bestfriend pushed him lightly in the arm.

John B complained about his legs being sore and they decided to go back to the chateu, they were stopped by the girl, she had her board tucked under one arm and an icecream cone in the other.

"Hey", she said, smiling slightly.

John B was talking to some other kids a few metres away but looked over at the pair.

"What's up", Jj smiled, trying to act cool.

"I recently moved here but I asked some people and they said you were the best surfer in town, that correct?", She asked, tilting her head slightly. 

Jj smirked and nodded his head.

He was acting cocky but who cares? He was trying to impress this increadibly stunning girl.

He tried to act like he didn't notice her eyes dropping down before slowly coming up again to meet his eyes. 

After all, he checked her out first.

"I take it you were the best surfer back in australia then?", He smirked.

The girl chuckled.

"Accent gave it away, huh?", She smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah".

"I won a few surfing competitions", she shrugged her shoulders.

Jj nodded.

The girl licked her lips then and Jj couldn't stop himself from following the movement with his eyes.

He looked up when she spoke again.

"You're a really good surfer", she said, looking genuine.

"Thanks, you too", Jj smiled and ran a hand through his messy hair, slightly flustered from the compliment.

"Wanna surf together sometime?", She asked then, fiddling with her hair.

Jj smirked.

"Yeah for sure, I can learn from you and you can learn from me", he said, looking at her in awe.

"We got a deal, surfer boy", she grinned, reaching out to shake his hand playfully.

Her hands were soft and Jj got butterflies at the nickname. 

"Meet me here tomorrow?", He asked.

"Yeah, nine thirty?", She smiled.

"Yes ma'am", Jj grinned.

"I'm Y'N by the way", she smiled.

"Jj", he answered simply.

"Cool", she smirked, "still gonna call you surfer boy though".

Jj raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"I'm not complaining now am I, surfer girl?", He smirked, stepping slightly closer in an attempt to flirt.

The girl blushed and let out a small giggle.

"Surfer girl and surfer boy, what a team", she said playfully, causing Jj to laugh.

"Yo, Jj!", John B then yelled, making him turn around slightly. 

"We gotta go, hurry up!".

"Give me a second!", Jj yelled back, rolling his eyes.

John B shot him finger guns.

"Looks like your friend has a short attention span", Y'N said as John B easily became distracted by a bird in the sky.

"ADD, motherfucker", Jj joked, making her laugh so hard the board almost fell out of her grip.

"Well, surfer boy, I guess this is where we part ways", she said then.

"I guess so, see ya tomorrow then", Jj smiled, running his hand through his hair.

"See ya, surfer boy", she smirked.

She started slowly backing away from him, shimmying her shoulder slightly.

He laughed and waved when she gave him a twofinger salut before turning away.

He looked after her for a second, until John B scared the shit out of him by tapping his shoulder.

"Jesus!", He yelled while jumping around to see his friend's smug face.

"You got a date?", He smirked.

"Nope, we're just surfing tomorrow", Jj said, almost defensive.

"Sure J, tell me all the details after though", John B wiggled his eyebrows after he clapped him on the back.

Jj laughed.

"You're gross", he said as he shoved his friend slightly.

He bent down to pick up his board and they began their walk back to the chateu.

The nickname still echoed in Jj's head.

Surfer boy, surfer boy, surfer boy, surfer boy.

\----------

The other nicknames came along one after one.

Blondie, for obvious reasons.

Blue, because of his eyes.

Pretty boy, when she wanted to tease him.

Golden, again because of his hair.

And Puppy, because he had the cutest puppyeyes.

With a simple rant of nicknames, Y/N could make him do whatever she wanted.

Like babysit her plants for a week, 

Or clean the entire beach, which took a whole day and had him grumpy for two.

Or when she just wanted to compliment him, and he didn't believe her.

\----------

"You're lucky you're cute", Y/N muttered as Jj gave her back the icecream he had flirted his way to get.

Puppydog-eyes do come in handy.

However, when she said that, his face scrunched up in a cute little grimace.

"I'm not", he said.

"You're not what? Cute?", You asked, confused.

"Exactly".

"Okay, first of all, you're cute as fuck, second of all, stop putting yourself down", you said, staring at him.

"No", he said, shaking his head slightly and you frowned.

How could someone so perfect be so selfconscious.

"Jj, listen to me".

He didn't look at you.

"J", you started.

He shook his head slightly.

"Pretty boy", you said softly, he scoffed.

"Come on, Blondie", you continued.

"Golden".

At this point, he was almost standing up to walk away, but your firm yet gentle grip on his arm stopped him.

"Puppy", you scooted closer to him and trapped him in a sidehug.

"Why won't you listen to me, Blue", you almost whispered nuzzling your face into his neck.

He sighed.

"You are the most stunning boy in this entire world, surfer boy", you said, right before kissing the spot below his ear.

He pulled you closer by the waist.

"Thank you", he mumbled and you made a mental note to compliment him atleast once every hour.

\----------

Another time when the nicknames were used was when you wanted something from him.

Like that time he took the last beer, and wouldn't give a sip to anyone.

Except you ofcourse.

"Come on Jj, just one sip", John B whined, making gabby hands at the bottle in his bestfriends hands.

Jj just laughed at him and flipped him off.

Pope started to rant about how they were bestfriends and blah, blah, blah. But he just smiled.

When Kiara made a move to grab it from his hands, he stepped back and hid it from her.

"Nice try, Kie", he smirked.

You had sat quietly for awhile, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Jj?", You said then, turning to look at him.

He hummed and looked back at you.

"J", you smiled innocently.

When he realised what you were doing, he started shaking his head quickly.

"No, no, no", he said as everyone else in the room started smirking.

"Oh come on, pretty boy", you smirked

"Don't", Jj warned, eyes wide.

"Blondie", you whined playfully.

Jj groaned.

"Golden".

John B laughed at his friend's expression.

"Puppy", you crawled over to him and pouted.

"Y/N, stop", he whined.

"Never, blue", you smirked.

He sighed, defeated.

"Can I please have a sip, surfer boy?", You said softly, looking up at him through thick lashes.

He didn't look you in the eyes as he handed the bottle over, making your other friends giggle.

You took a tiny sip.

"Thank you", you grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek as you handed him his beer back.

Pope whispered 'whipped' and Kiara burst out laughing.

\----------

And ofcourse, you used the nicknames when he was hurt,

When his dad had been a dick,

When he climbed through your window in the middle of the night, with a split lip, bruised cheek and probably alot more covered by his shirt.

"Fuck, Jj", you mumbled as you quickly grabbed the first-aid kit that was sitting on your bedside-table.

Jj sat down on the edge of your bed and you moved to straddle his lap, beggining to work on fixing his face.

He flinched a little, barely noticable.

Your hands went to lift his shirt when he pushed them away slightly, shaking his head.

He didn't want you to see.

You gently ran a hand through his hair, making him lean into your touch. His head came to rest slightly against your shoulder, his face nuzzled into your neck.

"Jj, I have to check", you said, on the verge of tears.

He sighed and nodded slightly in defeat.

"Can you take your shirt of, please?", You asked, as softly as you possibly could.

"Yeah", he breathed out and went to grab at the bottom of his shirt, but hissed when it became to much for his damaged body.

Jj almost started crying.

Fuck, he thought, I can't do anything right. Can't even lift my fucking shirt, what the fuck is wrong with me? Stupid, worthless, annoying piece of sh-

"Here, let me help you", You gently tugged the tank top over his head, revealing a bunch of painful looking bruises.

"Shit".

You grabbed an icepack and gently pressed it to his torso, making him sigh, content.

"Does that help?", You asked, unsure.

"Yeah, thanks", he smiled as convincing as he could.

Silence fell over the two of you as you helped him get into some comfortable clothing and lay down in bed, plopping down next to him in an instant.

You started playing with his hair again, gently dragging your fingernails against his scalp and tugging at the roots of his wild blond hair, making him let out soft little moans that sent your stomach exploding with butterflies.

"I know your more upset about the words he says than the actual beatings", you whispered, as if you were keeping a secret.

Jj looked at you for a second before letting his eyes squeeze shut.

"Yeah", he said simply.

"He's wrong".

"He's really not, Y/N".

"No, you listen to me, everything bad he says about you is wrong, you don't deserve any of this", you ranted, sounding angry.

Jj refused to look at you.

"Jj", you said, stubborn.

"J", you tried again.

"Pretty boy, look at me", you almost pleaded.

He scoffed.

"Blondie, Golden, Puppy", you whined.

His eyes stayed glued to the wall.

"Please, blue, I need you to look at me", you cried out.

"What?", Jj almost shouted, turning his head to glare at you, but he was crying too.

"None of what he says is true, your so fucking amazing and you deserve so much better", you said between sniffles.

He looked so close to breaking completely.

"Come here, surfer boy", you opened your arms and he fell into your embrace quickly, sobbing.

"I just don't understand what I did wrong", he cried out, clinging to you so desperatly.

"I know, hun, I know", you sniffled, pulling him closer in a desperate attempt to soothe the broken boy in your arms.

It took time, but eventually the heartwrecking sobs tuned down, the tears stopped falling and his breathing returned to normal.

He stayed in your arms though, savoring the comforting touch that he so badly needed.

"I love you, surfer boy", you smiled slightly as you swept the hair out of his eyes.

Jj laughed angrily and you frowned.

"No you don't", he said, looking into your eyes harshly.

You didn't understand.

"Ofcourse I do, what are you? Stupid?", You chuckled nervously, your eyebrows pulled together in concern.

Jj sighed harshly, rolling his eyes.

"No, you don't love me like I want you to love me", he tried to explain, his eyes boring into yours.

And there it was.

If that's even how he meant it.

Shit.

"I- I don't think I know what you mean by that", you stuttered, confused.

Did he just confess his love for you?.

"You know exactly what I mean by that, Y/N", he said.

Oh fuck, he was actually confessing his love for you.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy-.

You started giggling like crazy and before he could ask you what was so fucking funny, you had tilted your head slightly, placing your lips on his in a kiss.

He was shocked to say the least, judging by the surprise on his face.

"I do love you like that", you said then and he matched the smile you wore.

"Really?", He asked, giddy like a ten year old.

You giggled.

"Yeah".

"Holy fuck", he mumbled before leaning foward to capture your lips in the sweetest kiss you had ever had.

Your lips moved in sync, slowly but passionate.

When you had to pull back for air, you leaned your foreheads together, still smiling like crazy.

"And here we were, lying to ourselves about being bestfriends", you muttered playfully, making him laugh.

"So we're more than bestfriends now then?", He suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?", You smirked.

Jj nodded.

"I thought you didn't do relationships", you teased, making him roll his eyes.

"I could make an exception for you, though", he grinned.

"Oh?".

"Uh-huh", he nodded.

"Sure, surfer boy, I'll be your girlfriend", you smirked.

He put a piece of hair behind your ear.

"And I'll be your boyfriend, surfer girl", he grinned, leaning in to kiss you again, and again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, gimmie feedback! I appreciate you reading. ) <3


End file.
